This invention relates to portable illuminating devices, particularly flashlights and the like, which are energized by a rechargeable battery.
The advantages offered by rechargeable batteries for use in portable electric lights such as flashlights are well known. Both the sealed nickel-cadmium and lead-acid batteries are particularly suited for rechargeable lighting devices where long life and a substantially constant voltage discharge is required. In spite of the availability of the rechargeable cells, known rechargeable portable lights have suffered from drawbacks particularly with respect to packaging of the components.
It is an object of this invention to provide a compact assembly in which the charging unit is self-contained within the same housing as the rechargeable cell, and which may be removed from the housing and energized by a power source for recharging, and then reinserted within the housing. It is also an object to provide internal partitioning members within the housing to virtually immobilize the rechargeable cell(s), to prevent particularly axial and rotational movement of the cell within the housing, and to provide shock resistance. It is a further object to utilize a standard two-cell flashlight housing, and to retrofit the same to receive a single rechargeable cell with a tethered charging unit attached to the cell and self-contained within the same flashlight housing adjacent the cell.
Examples of typical rechargeable flashlights of the prior art include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,876,410 (Fry), 2,995,695 (Reich), and 3,835,309 (Witte et al.).